Hunger Games: 10
Bio Hunger Games 10 is the 30th Annual Hunger Games and was fought within a volcanic forrest, filled with active volcanoes and other wonderful stuff that could send Tributes sky high. As the Anniversary Games for the Hunger Games RPGs, there are a few family members of the finalists from Hunger Games 1, such as Michael Everdeen's brother Seth, Luna Allgood's cousin Iris, Saphire Doeburg's daughter Krissa, and Ember Light's half-brother Asa Brekken. Another notable tribute in this year's Games was President Snow's daughter from District 1, who died before the Games started. These Games were made and maintained by ~Deirde~ (Death Mistress). The Victor of the Games was Seth Everdeen, after Asa Brekken committed suicide by jumping off the Cornucopia. Tributes Corsola Jones (~Fuhrer Iaxy~, D1 Female) 10th Ivory Vilante (Artemis, D1 Male) Efelia Farfell (Zenmetsu, D2 Female) Cheval La Vey (Muffin Man, D2 Male) Azumi Okami (Angel Allheart, D3 female) Static Cling (Moneeb, D3 Male) 5th Kayla Serrano (Jen-Jen, D4 Female) Rio Carlos (Pear Gravelli, D4 Male) Leesha Rainir (~Sophie, D5 Female) 12th Asa Brekken (Nikki Chan, D5 Male) 2nd Ryleigh "Ry" Valence (Glimmer, D6 Female) 8th Tristram Finch (Omnimancer, D6 Male) 14th Laila Stone (Dark Angel, D7 Female) 13th Jacob Rye (Nickman51333, D7 Male) Shya "Shy" Greene (Hawkfire, D8 Female) 9th Ark Philosophis (Frost Gryphon, D8 Male) 16th Krystal "Krissa" Doeburg (Writingnecromancer, D9 Female) 4th Ben Huff (Teddster77, D9 Male) 11th Eden Woodsworth (Toggypug, D10 Female) 6th Mortem Et-Legio (RomanAIV, D10 Male) 15th Fiona Sheppard (Evan Allmighty, D11 Female) Rupert Maple (~Sir Rue~, D11 Male) 3rd Iris Allgood (~Deirdre, D12 Female) 7th Seth Everdeen (Michael DeathFlame, D12 Male) VICTOR Alliances Seth Everdeen/Krissa Doeburg/Iris Allgood Rupert Maple/Leesha Rainir/Shy Greene Ry Valence/Static Cling Asa Brekken/Eden Woodsworth/**Rupert Maple *Rupert joined the alliance after his old alliance was wiped out. Kills Seth Everdeen: 4 Kills (Laila Stone, Tristram Finch, Eden Woodsworth, Rupert Maple) Dragon: 4 Kills (Shy Greene, Corsola Jones, Ry Valence, and Iris Allgood) Laila Stone: 2 Kills (Ark Philosophis and Unknown) Asa Brekken 2 Kills (Ben Huff and Cheval Le Vay) Rupert Maple: 2 Kills (Static Cling and Unknown) Krissa Doeburg: 1 Kill (Unknown) 1 assist (Tristram Finch) Iris Allgood: 1 Kill (Unknown) 1 assist (Tristram Finch) Ry Valence: 1 Kill (Leesha Rainir) Gamemaker Events *Fog that caused Tributes to see loved ones, who then urged the tributes to kill a certain tribute. *Giant fire-breathing dragon that killed Shy, Corsola, Ry, and Iris. Trivia *The dragon used in HG10 was actually meant to be used in the finale of HG1, since the theme of those Games was fairy tales. Because this was the Anniversary Games, the dragon was used for a bit of irony for the sibling Tributes. *This was the second Games in a row in which a character designated to die from the start (in The Hunger Games: 9 Sam, and in this one Rupert) made it into the final 3. *This was Michael DeathFlame's first victory in the Games, and his tribute, Seth Everdeen, was (unfairly) favored. *Seth was one of the more kill-happy tributes; he killed the most amount of active tributes out of the 12 Victors. *Krissa's true placing is undetermined, since her death was never posted and the Gamemakers never specifically said when she died. She will be credited as coming in 4th, dying before Rupert but after Static. IN PROGRESS, PLEASE HELP!!Category:AnniversaryCategory:VolcanicCategory:Sibblings